


Sheev in Love

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, honestly i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Vox and that one time that Palpatine decided that the best way to get Fox on his sode was to make him fall in love with Palpatine - it didn't work
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto/Monnk
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Sheev in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!

There were flowers on his bunk. Fox asked around his battalion if anyone knew who brought them here. The flowers in the bouquet seemed awfully expensive so it couldn’t have been Quinlan. The other thing was the piles of pralines lying around on his bed. Normally, Fox would be charmed but the fact that the chocolate melted and stained his bed brown was unfortunate. 

Thorn had asked him how he knew those presents weren’t from his boyfriend. 

“Quinlan may be a dumbass sometimes, but he knows that Jango Fett was lactose intolerant and therefore we are too. Anyways, he also knows flowers aren’t really my thing.” Fox answered. He could see Thorn raise an eyebrow and scratching his chin in thoughts.

“So, this starts the search for your secret admirer.” Thorn laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Just tell us if you need help.” 

The thought of a secret admirer never left Fox’s head the entire day. Quinlan was a dumbass sometimes maybe he did forget he was lactose intolerant. The best way to find out was to just ask his boyfriend if the presents came from him.

So, Fox waited until general Vos came back from a meeting and he was greeted with a giant hug.

“Foxy! I didn’t know you would come! Why didn’t you tell me?” He yelled but not out of anger. There was a giant grin spread over Quinlan’s face. A fuzzy feeling started growing in Fox’s body and he couldn’t help but smile under his helmet.

“I just wanted to ask if the presents in my room are from you? The chocolate and the flowers?” Fox asked and wriggled himself out of the hug. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

“Chocolate and flowers? But you are lactose intolerant, why should I buy you chocolate. And I know flowers aren’t your thing. So, no.” Quinlan thought for a second. “Wait… you have a secret admirer? Why didn’t you tell them you already have a boyfriend?” 

“Quinlan, our relationship is supposed to be a secret, remember?” Fox put his hands on his hips.

“Oh, you mean as secret as the relationship between general Skywalker and Senator Amidala?” A third voice reached their ears and the couple saw general Fisto and his clone commander Monnk walk by them, snickering. 

Fox wanted to argue and yell something back, but he just lowered his finger and put his hand back on his hip.

“So, if it’s not from you, then who is it from?” 

A few days later, Fox reported back to the chancellor after a successful mission. His arms were crossed behind his back and he felt tired after a long day of work. Of course, he wouldn’t let the chancellor see, so he kept his back straight and head lifted.

“Is that all, sir?” Fox asked after the chancellor had been silent for a few seconds. 

“There is one thing I wanted to ask you, commander Fox. Did you get my presents?”

Fox hesitated. Presents? What presents?

“Presents, sir?” Fox asked, the confusion was clearly audible in his voice. “I don’t understand…”

The chancellor rose from his chair and started looking out the window. 

“I organized some flowers and chocolate for you, to show you my affection.”

If Fox had been drinking something, he would have spit it out due to the shock. 

“Oh. That was you, sir. I feel honoured, really but I have a severe case of lactose intolerance and I am horribly allergic to flowers.” Fox lied a little bit. No one was going to believe him, anyways.

“Oh.” The chancellor just said and left the room. Crying could be heard from outside the room, after the chancellor had left.

Sometimes Fox hated his job.


End file.
